Episode 68 (2011)
Pirates × And × Guesses (カイゾク×ト×スイソク, Kaizoku × To × Suisoku) is the 68th episode of the Hunter × Hunter 2011 series. It first aired on February 24th, 2013. Overview The pirates challenge Gon and the team to a sports battle. They lose and Killua gathers information, but the team disbands. They use the card Accompany to meet with Chrollo Lucilfer who turns out to be Hisoka. He then leads them to the City of Love, Aiai. Summary Kazsule asks Bopobo and his team to leave the city, yet they just laugh at them. Bopobo challenges them to a fight; if anyone can move him out of a ring of fire, they will take Gon's team to their boss. Zeho comes forward confidently and engages Bopobo into a fight. However, Bopobo turns the tables and proceeds to burn Zeho's foot. Zeho pleads Bopobo to release him, but he takes his time. Gon intervenes, kicking Bopobo's cheek. He explains that the rule requires one person out of the ring. Admitting defeat is meaningless. Since Gon attacked Bopobo within the ring and then jumped outside, therefore he is disqualified. Gon asks for another chance, but Killua takes on Bopobo. Killua takes a bottle of liquor and splashes it on Bopobo's head and face. With his electricity, Killua ignites Bopobo's head who runs out of the ring. Bopobo rolls towards the wall. He sits up and tries to attack Killua, but one of his partners kicks him in the stomach causing him to fly across the room. The Pirate boxer takes them to their boss who is in a gym. Razor decides that they should hold a contest; if Gon's team wins, Razor and his pirates will leave the island. However, he'll choose what kind of contest they'll perform. The theme is sports and each of the pirates will challenge them in a match. The first team with eight points wins. The first match is boxing. The pirate boxer and Montreux proceed to the ring. Montreux starts off confidently and attacks the Pirate boxer with his Emitter Nen ability. He states that fighting within a closed range is an ideal situation for an Emitter, just like the pirate boxer. Montreux continuously attacks with his Nen and successfully knocks him down. Just as his team is about to celebrate, Gon notices that Montreux has been hit as well. He collapses in the ring, while the Pirate boxer stands up. Since their other team members did not notice, Killua explains that the pirate boxer is using teleportation. He teleported his punch below Montreux's chin, while Montreux attacked. Not long after, Razor confirms that Montreux is unconscious and that his team earns one win. The next match is juggling soccer balls with the Pirate footballer. Gon volunteers, but Killua stops him. He proceeds to whisper something with Gon and Biscuit, an idea that Biscuit finds wise. She volunteers for the match. Not a second after, Biscuit fails the match and admits her loss casually. Killua is next and is challenged into a sumo match. Bopobo charges immediately towards Killua, but he purposely jumps off the circle, giving Razor's team another win. Hours later, Goreinu is defeated against a basketball match which gives Razor's team a total of eight points. Gon and his team realize that they cannot win the match with their current lineup. Asta and her team leave the party, saying that their objective, keeping the Bombers from winning the game, is done. Before leaving, she tells the remaining members that even if they acquire the card, they will become targeted. The rest of the team dissolves, leaving Gon, Killua, Biscuit, and Goreinu behind. Goreinu suggests a party of at least eleven members to participate. Gon searches through his Book and comes across Chrollo Lucilfer's name. Gon and Killua are convinced that it's not Chrollo, but probably a member of the Phantom Troupe. They begin to think about the member's objectives of using Chrollo's name. Goreinu suggests that they use "Clairvoyance" to confirm if the person is trying to beat the game or not. They find out that the person is not, considering that his cards are only food and water. Gon decides to approach the person to ask questions, but Killua says otherwise. They begin to argue, but Gon still insists. In the morning, the four of them use "Accompany". They are taken to a foggy lake. Hisoka is washing himself in the lake and turns around. He greets Killua and Gon with a surge of aura, which is returned by Gon and Killua. Hisoka takes notice of their growth and begins to wonder who their teacher is. He takes a look at Goreinu, but guesses it's not him. He turns to Biscuit, who has been drooling over his naked body. Biscuit immediately turns around when she catches Hisoka looking at her. Hisoka gets dressed and Gon asks him why he came to Greed Island. Hisoka decides to lie; he knows Gon and Killua will try to stop the Spiders from finding the Nen Exorcist. He replies that he is looking for Chrollo, revealing there is a way to remove Kurapika's chain and he is looking for Chrollo to give him that information. He knows that some Spiders are interested in the game so he decided to use Chrollo's name. It is Hisoka's turn to ask and inquires as to why they came to him. Gon innocently replies that there is none, but Biscuit interrupts. She attempts to look cute in front of Hisoka and asks him to join their team. Hisoka agrees without hesitation. Her teammates confront her about this, but she tells them that Hisoka is lying. Hisoka suggests they go to the City of Love, Aiai, to look for more partners. On their way, Killua asks Biscuit why Hisoka is lying. She replies that Hisoka is not speaking the truth. She adds that being a liar for fifty years, she can tell and since Hisoka is lying, they will keep him around. He stares at Gon and Killua's behind. They sense the creepy feeling and demand that Hisoka walk in front. Hisoka knows they need ten more people for the group and Goreinu hopes there is someone who is not interested in cards. Biscuit observes Hisoka from behind and is very convinced that he is hiding something. As Hisoka notices her, Biscuit switches into her "innocent side." Hisoka asks Goreinu about the spell, which made them locate him. Also, Killua begins to suspect Hisoka's inconsistent explanation. They arrive in Aiai. As they enter, a girl trips behind Hisoka. She looks for her glasses and Hisoka tells Gon to help her in order to become friends. Another girl bumps into Goreinu and he apologizes. Just as the girl runs away, Hisoka tells Goreinu he should not have apologized and started a fight instead. They notice another girl being cornered by three men and Gon comes to her rescue. These are all weird NPC situations with rules like a Dating Sim. Biscuit is approached by a man who calls her hair beautiful and asks to become his hair styling model. Killua gets fed up and suggests to Hisoka that they leave the place. Hisoka remarks that the place won't bore them. Killua realizes the word bore and begins to deduce Hisoka's explanation. He concludes that Hisoka has already found the Troupe and is waiting for the Nen Exorcist. They leave Aiai and Gon tells Killua they should recruit Tsezguerra's team. Killua realizes that he can confirm his hypothesis if he can see Hisoka's binder. Gon walks up to Hisoka and asks him to show his binder, something that Hisoka won't suspect. He shows them his binder and they proceed to contact Tsezguerra. Killua is surprised that no name of the Troupe members appear on screen. While Gon talks with Tsezguerra, Hisoka hides his Texture Surprise behind his back, having switched the names on his binder. Gon's group uses the "Accompany" card to reach Tsezguerra and his team. Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation es:Episodio 68 (2011) Category:List of Episodes (2011 series) Category:Greed Island arc